Baby It's Cold
by OtherLuces
Summary: A wintery/holiday themed Ambrollins one-shot for Breathe Artistic. Blankets, spiked cocoa, and snuggles.


**At the beginning of November, I asked on Tumblr if anyone had any holiday/winter-themed prompts for short fics. Bigmoosewinchester (Breathe Artistic on here) gave me this: "I have a lot of feels about Seth and Dean and electric blankets and spiked hot chocolate because Seth is always cold and is a big baby about it and Dean wonders if maybe he gets Seth drunk enough he'll stop complaining so he can watch this cheesy Christmas movie (because they're his not-so guilty pleasure.) But really it just makes Seth sleepy and cuddly and dumb cute." So Happy Holidays, sugar, I hope I was able to do your feels justice. ^^**

* * *

><p>"I don't understand why it's so damn cold outside. You live in fucking Vegas, Dean. I thought deserts were, like, hot and stuff."<p>

"It's December, Iowa boy. What did you fucking expect? Deserts get really fucking cold at night cause all the heat escapes into space and stuff." Dean scrunched up his face as Seth proceeded to pull a second blanket up over them. "Is that really necessary? Two blankets?"

"Your damn apartment is like an ice box! What do you expect me to do? If you were willing to turn the heat up, I wouldn't be bitching so much."

"Dude, heating bills are expensive. I don't want to pay for that shit. Just put a thermal shirt on and shut up is my motto."

"You're such a generous and loving boyfriend. I have no idea what I'd do without you." Dean playfully pushed Seth on the shoulder, granting him a push back in return. "If you were a good boyfriend, you'd go make me some hot chocolate to help keep me warm."

Seth put on his more exaggerated puppy dog eyes, which he knew Dean had a weakness for.

"Dammit, Seth! Fine." Dean groaned as he pushed himself off of the couch. "Look through the channel guide to find some more Christmas movies to watch."

He headed into the kitchen as Seth called back to him. "I never would've pegged you as a guy who loves Christmas movies."

"Yup, I love them all. From the sappy to the horribly cheesy, they're all awesome. And if anyone tries to make fun of me for it, I'll bite them," he called back.

He set a kettle of water on the stove to boil while he rummaged through the cabinet for a mug and cocoa mix. He picked one of the extra-large novelty mugs that Roman gave them for Christmas last year. It was shaped like a snowman and secretly made Dean laugh whenever he saw it, despite the fact that he was able to keep up his serious manly guise if others were around.

When the kettle whistled, he opened two packets of mix into the mug and poured in the hot water. While he stirred, he watched the wisps of steam swirl up into the air. Dean peeked into the refrigerator to grab some milk. Seth loved a splash of it in his cocoa. He said it made it extra creamy and delicious. Dean smiled mischievously when he found something much better for the occasion. He placed the bottle under his arm and returned to the living room, mug in hand.

Seth had bunched the blankets up around him so all that was visible was his face. Dean couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous his boyfriend looked.

"I'd make fun of you right now, but you're too fucking cute."

He sat down next to him on the couch and placed the mug on the coffee table to his right. He opened the bottle he'd found and poured in a splash of the cool, creamy liquid. Dean stirred the cocoa around with his pinky, wincing at the brief pain. He handed the large mug to Seth, who reluctantly reached his hands out from his blanket armor.

"If this doesn't warm you up, I don't know what will," Dean smiled.

"We'll see about that," Seth muttered as he blew on the cocoa.

Dean watched as Seth took a small sip, testing the temperature. He then raised his eyebrows when Seth suddenly took a huge gulp.

"Say…what's in this drink? It's delicious!" Seth asked.

"Baileys."

"The liquor? Are you trying to get me drunk or something? Haven't we been together long enough for you to know that I don't need booze to be wild in bed."

"Yes Seth, I know that quite well," Dean chuckled. He was glad that Seth didn't realize that he was trying to get him drunk so he'd stop complaining about it being so cold. There were important Christmas specials to watch, dammit!

Seth threw back the rest of the cocoa and handed the mug to Dean.

"Is there more hot water?"

"Yeah, I filled the kettle up."

"Would you mind making me another cup? It is helping me stay warm."

Dean groaned. He just wanted to snuggle on the couch and watch cheesy movies. Seth was making it hard to get started.

Seth leaned over and put his mouth on Dean's ear, gently sucking on the lobe in the way he liked. As soon as a moan fell out of Dean's mouth, he gently pushed Seth away and reluctantly got back up. He grabbed the bottle of Baileys as he headed into the kitchen once again.

"Fine, but this is the last cup I'm gonna make you. You know this isn't paleo, right?" he called over his shoulder.

Once back on the couch, Dean pulled Seth close against him and watched him sip his drink. He wondered if Seth would notice that this time, he used one packet of cocoa and filled the rest of the mug up with the Irish cream.

He flipped through the channels until he found one that had been airing How the Grinch Stole Christmas. He frowned that he hadn't caught it from the beginning, but he was just glad to be watching it now. They sat watching the show, Seth nursing his spiked cocoa and Dean singing along in his best Karloff voice.

By the time the Grinch's heart was growing to three times its original size, Seth had polished off his cocoa and was lying down in his cocoon of blankets, curled up with his head resting in Dean's lap.

"You know, I should just get you an electric blanket as a gift next year," he laughed as he stroked Seth's head.

"You could still get me one this year and I promise I'll act surprised," Seth sleepily mumbled.

"Maybe if you're a good boy, Santa will bring you one."

"You're an asshole." Seth nuzzled his face into Dean's thigh. He reached up and placed his hand over Dean's, bringing it down to his mouth and lightly kissing his fingertips.

"I love you, Seth."

Dean didn't get an _I love you, too_ response from Seth, but he didn't need one. Seth had laced his fingers in Dean's and pulled it his hand to his chest. That alone was enough reciprocation. Feeling the slow rise and fall of his breathing, he knew Seth had fallen asleep. Although he'd wouldn't admit it to many people, it was times like this that made him happiest.

He smiled while he picked the remote back up and scrolled through the channel guide.

"Yes! The Christmas Shoes is on!" he whispered delightedly as he sunk into the couch, his heart full of warmth.


End file.
